everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tri-angle Date diary
Mitchie's Point of View I must admit that the proposal Kendall to go on a date left me surprised, did not know about his feelings for me. The magic date was OK, just consider unromantic dance to Lady Yaga all night, without any slow song to dance together. I liked the detail of the roses and I saw very sorry to my allergic reaction with flowers. He led me to the Mirror Beach after hours and hours and hours on the dance floor. I like the sound of the waves and feel the sand on my feet (I can't, I had to take my shoes off!). And you know what he asked me?, you know what he asked me? If I want to date him! I dislike be the bad from the fairytale, but I don't have feelings for Kendall, I like Gutsy! But now we know that he has different likes ... Kendall's Eyes of Spy Mitchie rejects me and prefer to go out with Gutsy! Why she doesn't want to date me? Is because I'm not a Charming like Gutsy? He can't shake him booty like me! As I had finished my homework and was tired by the shake from yesterday, I decided to spy. He leave she to the Castleferia, she looked very happy with him as (if I'm not mistaken) she talked about how her life was before coming to Ever After High. Gutsy just listened carefully to Mitchie and I realized my biggest mistake ... I just spoke about me and never about she, and I didn't let she speak! Mitchie gave her a kiss on the Gutsy's cheek and he returned it. hat was a kiss from friends or boy'friends? Already they are dating?! "''Oh snap! I'm the worst with the girls! Now I know I can't try again with Mitchie, but tomorrow I have a date with Gutsy. I'll try better!", I said making noise and they turns around to see me, but I quickly hid under the table. Gutsy's Magic Words It was fairy-amazing when he came Charming Tutan in the movie! It is simply my platonic love. That movie I wanted to see for a long time, and thanks to Kendall finally saw, and with him! When we got to Multi-her theater, he offered to pay for everything, but I told him I didn't have to because '''ME was the one who invited him. "Oh My Fariy Godmother! What do we have here? Two guys on a date! This will be great for my MirrorBlog!", Duchess said taking a photo of Kendall and me. I didn't want respond because a Charming can't do that. Oh My Grimm, if the entire school know I'm... gay? All Charmings gonna hate me! "Go bother someone else Duchess! I try to have some fun with my appointment.", Kendall said defending me and Duchess left angry dancing. "Don't worry, I will not let she do you something", he said in a whisper. Finally I found my Prince Charming? Category:NestorCastH123 Category:Diaries Category:Mitchie Stroor Logs Category:Kendall Beliebt Logs Category:Gutsy Charming Logs Category:NestorCastH123 Diaries